Adventure Comics Vol 1 246
, investigating the trail of phony money and quickly identify Raines' counterfeit bills by their inaccurate coloring. They capture Raines and send him to prison. Some time later, Raines gets out of jail and declares vengeance against Green Arrow and Speedy. He dons a costume and begins calling himself the Rainbow Archer. On his first operation, he loots an armored car, slinging arrows of various colors. Due to his hatred of Green Arrow however, he refuses to use arrows that are colored green. Police officers arrive on the scene and the Rainbow Archer attempts to distract them. Green Arrow shows up and stops him once again. He returns Raines to prison ending his career as the Rainbow Archer once and for all. | Editor1_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor1_2 = George Kashdan | Editor1_3 = Mort Weisinger | Editor2_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor2_2 = George Kashdan | Editor2_3 = Mort Weisinger | Editor3_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor3_2 = George Kashdan | Editor3_3 = Mort Weisinger | Writer1_1 = Otto Binder | Writer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = Ed Herron | Penciler1_1 = Curt Swan | Penciler2_1 = Ramona Fradon | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker1_1 = Stan Kaye | Inker2_1 = Ramona Fradon | Inker3_1 = George Papp | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * Gloria van Dyke * Jeeves * Alvin Wilson * Tommy Tate Locations: * ** Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * None Other Characters: * None Locations: * Beachcroft Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Iggy (one of the Rainbow Archer's henchmen) * Joe (one of the Rainbow Archer's henchmen) Other Characters: * None Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Rainbow Archer" is reprinted in ''Four-Star Spectacular'' #5. * Alvin Wilson is named Alvin Smith in this story. He appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #62. This is Alvin's final appearance to date. * Aquaman appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #245. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #247. * This issue is the first appearance of the Earth-One counterparts to Green Arrow and his sidekick, Speedy. Chronologically, they make a previous appearance in ''Adventure Comics'' #262. They appear next in ''Adventure Comics'' #247. * Lana Lang appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #63. She appears next in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #64. * Superboy appeared last in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #63. He appears next in ''Superboy (Volume 1)'' #64. * Topo the Octopus appeared last in ''Adventure Comics'' #245. He appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #247. | Trivia = * This issue features a one-page "Little Pete" and "Varsity Vic" humor strip. * This issue features a Superboy workshop activity page. * In the 1950s and 60s, it was not unusual for heroes and villains to assume costumed identities that reflected their actual names. In the Green Arrow story in this issue, Albrecht Raines becomes a villain known as the Rainbow Archer, an obvious play on his last name, Raines. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * Aquaman (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 1) * Green Arrow (Volume 2) * Superboy (Volume 1) * Superboy (Volume 2) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #1 (Aquaman biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #9 (Green Arrow biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #21 (Speedy biography page) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #22 (Superboy as Superman biography page) | Links = * Adventure Comics article at Wikipedia * Adventure Comics series index at Wikipedia * Aquaman article at Wikipedia * Aquaman biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Aquaman article at Toonopedia * Aquaman article at Supermanica * Green Arrow article at Wikipedia * Green Arrow biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Green Arrow article at Toonopedia * Green Arrow article at Supermanica * Lana Lang article at Wikipedia * Lana Lang article at Supermanica * Lana Lang biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speedy article at Wikipedia * Speedy biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Speedy article at Supermanica * Superboy article at Wikipedia * Superboy biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Superboy article at Toonopedia * Superboy article at Supermanica }}